The Life Shared Between Family
by LunaHero
Summary: Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. - Lilo and Stitch. Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what. -Unknown. Drabbles/Oneshots.
1. Pride

_Sometimes it's easier to pretend that you don't care than to admit it's killing you. - Wiz Khalifa_

* * *

She looked down from the deck of the Argo II. She was almost home. She could almost find peace.

However, none of this was true. Part of her home was with Percy and on this ship with the other five. Also, she could never find peace again. Never, especially after what her and Percy went through.

She could still hear the voices in her mind. She could still hear the misery and pain. She could still hear Bob telling them to say hello to the stars.

Tears were in her eyes at the overwhelming memories. She was frozen as she looked down, seeing Camp Half-Blood.

The ship halted and slowly went down, opening the plank when it hit the ground. Campers quickly flooded the ship with happiness.

Percy got tackled into a hug by Rachel, falling down. Piper and Leo got bombarded by their fellow siblings while Jason got surrounded by his Greek and Roman friends. Meanwhile, Hazel and Frank were having a chat with their Roman friends, meeting some new Greeks.

She just stood there and continued to look at the camp from the deck. She heard footsteps approach her and then slowing down.

A hand reached out to her shoulder, making her flinch. The hand quickly retracted.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" asked the person, her brother.

She chuckled and turned around to answer her brother.

She was a strong girl who kept her stuff in line, even when she has tears going down her face, she always managed to say those two words: "I'm fine."


	2. Distance

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder, but it sure makes the rest of you lonely. - Charles M. Schulz_

* * *

It was almost time. They were soon going to see one another. They were soon going to reunite in a few minutes.

She was scared and she was terrified of what will happen.

She didn't know if he remembered her. She didn't know if he remembered her and still got a new girlfriend. She didn't know if he even still loved her. She hated not knowing.

The statue, Terminus, told them they couldn't land because this whole ship was a weapon. He wanted them to surrender and leave. She was sure if she wasn't there Leo was going to go ballistic on the god.

They finally got to the ground and her eyes locked with his. She saw the love in his eyes and she knew that everything would be alright because distance is just a test to see how far love can travel and even without memories, the two can fall in love again.


	3. Demons

_The most dangerous part of life is yourself. Conquer your inner demons and you will succeed. - Unknown (You all should live by this quote even if it is hard)_

* * *

He hated his life. He hated everything about it. His family, his friends, his crush, and he mostly hated himself.

He hated how he let his sister die. If he wasn't so naïve he could have saved his sister from joining the hunt.

Then he got a crush on the person he blamed for the death of his sister, Percy Jackson. It was a stupid crush and that stupid crush still exists, but he now has Annabeth and the two are inseparable especially since they escaped Tartarus.

Only Jason and Cupid knew of this crush, maybe Aphrodite. Jason told him that if he did come out everyone would accept him. However, he was terrified that they wouldn't.

A son of Hades terrified of what everyone thinks of him? That is very ironic especially since he dresses like a goth and appears once in a blue moon, getting all the attention when visiting.

He would sit there and just think about what would happen if he did come out of the closet. As he sat and thought he decided what he would do.

"I'm gay," he told them. They all accepted him and he felt relieved. That was one demon less to conquer and he will conquer them all because he was tired of being unhappy.


	4. Feelings

_The more you hide your feelings the more they show. The more you deny your feelings, the more they grow. - Unknown_

* * *

He sat there and looked at her. Everything about her was beautiful. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she talked about architecture, everything about her was beautiful.

However, he couldn't love her. She was the daughter of his father's rival. She was smarter than him. She was his frenemy.

The worst part was that everyone kept telling him that he had a crush on her. He would deny them and she would also deny them.

He doesn't have a crush on her. No, he couldn't. She was his frenemy. She was the daughter of his father's enemy. She was smarter than him.

Those feelings would stay like that. Little did he know that you should always be true to your feelings because the more someone denies what they feel the stronger they become.


	5. Cold

_Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad. - Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

* * *

"Stop being so cold," they would tell him. "Stop being a jerk."

They didn't know any better. They didn't know how he felt.

The only one that knew was her. She accepted him for who he was. She loved him, but she was only there for half a year.

"You jerk! How could you be so cold?" his sister asked him, screaming when he kidnapped her daughter. "That's my daughter and you, being the cold jerk, stole her from me. Now she's stuck down there for half a year!"

He had tried to calm his sister down, but all he got was a slap to the face.

Every time she, his wife, was away, he was lonely. He had no one but a bunch of dead people. His family had banished him. His own family and they say he was cold.

What did André Maurois say, oh he said, "Without a family, man, alone in the world, trembles with the cold."

That was very much true. He without his family was him cold and bitter and all he wanted was to be loved.


	6. Meet Again

_Goodbyes are not forever, goodbyes are not the end. They simply mean, "I'll miss you," until we meet again. - Unknown_

* * *

Charlie... he was just gone. Silena couldn't believe it. Her boyfriend was gone.

Everyone was just so sad. Charlie, the guy that everyone loved and was the type of guy that was just sociable, was gone.

They were all heart-broken. Charlie was friends with everyone. Now their friend was gone and they all have a broken heart.

They all thought that the two would return. All they had to do was blow up a ship. However, they didn't know one of them would also be blown up.

The memories were all fresh in their minds. It was as if they only happened a minute ago.

Hephaestus' cabin was devastated. They couldn't build anything. Plus, they had a crazy robotic dragon to take care of.

Silena wanted- no needed to see Charlie once more. She missed him. She never knew this would happen.

Silena knew what she had to do. She needed to get Ares' cabin to fight. Even if it means her life. It was for Charlie.

Besides she may have a chance to see Charlie again.

* * *

**A/N: This was originally going to have the song Fire and Rain in it, but I got rid of the lyrics.**


	7. Memories

_It's not the goodbyes that hurt, but the flashbacks that follow. - Unknown_

* * *

Percy... he was gone. Dead. Never to return to the living ever again.

Nico's heart was pounding. His cousin was dead.

Thalia was angry. They killed him. They killed her cousin.

She could still remember his sarcastic, annoying smile. She would always remember, she swore it on the River of Styx.

This vow was much more important than her virginity vow. This vow was to her dead cousin. Her best friend. Her savior.

Nico would grow old without his best friend. Without his brother.

He took comfort in the form of the hearth. Hestia would comfort him while she too mourned the lost of her nephew.

The memories of talking to one another about their future. About how they, Nico and Percy, would marry someone, Percy with Annabeth and Nico with someone. Then they would have kids at their home and Thalia would be known as Aunt Thalia.

Percy vowed to them that he was going to protect them. They wanted nothing more than to go back in time and vow to protect him too.

Thalia would sit in her tent, crying, and the walls seemed to close in. Nico sat in the Underworld, refusing to visit his cousin.

As soon as Percy died, they all lost hoped. They knew they wouldn't win this war, but then they could hear Percy encouraging them to fight with all their might.

Thalia and Nico were gonna keep their promise, even if it meant everything to them.

They won't surrender, they won't retreat, they will continue to fight for their cousin. They made sure they vowed it this time.

* * *

**A/N: Again, this is based on the song, No Surrender.**


	8. Comfort

_Oh, the comfort — the inexpressible comfort of feeling safe with a person — having neither to weigh thoughts nor measure words, but pouring them all right out, just as they are, chaff and grain together; certain that a faithful hand will take and sift them, keep what is worth keeping, and then with the breath of kindness blow the rest away__. - Dinah Craik_

* * *

He cried. She comforted. He hurt. She made him feel better.

That was just how the two worked.

She would never become angry from his constant need for comfort. He would never become angry from her constant need to comfort him.

They both liked each other's presence. It was comforting. To her it comforted her loneliness. To him it comforted his pain.

Today was no different.

He walked over to her hearth as the rest of the camp ate their dinner. "Hello," he said.

She looked up from her hearth and smiled. Unlike when the other campers talk to her which was once in a blue moon, she was in her eighteen year old form.

"Hello Percy," she replied. She patted to the log she was sitting on and he joins her. "How are they?"

He knew what she was talking about. They were his nightmares. Those nightmares were based off when him and his girlfriend, Annabeth, fell into Tartarus.

"I-I got them last night," he admitted, tears filling in his eyes. She quickly put her stick down and wrapped her warm arms around him. "Th-They were terrible. Ann-Annabeth was be-being tor-tortured and I-I couldn't do anything."

"It was all a dream, Percy," she whispered into his ears as tears wet her dress. "You are safe, I won't let anyone hurt you."

He sobbed into her dress. "I just wish I could forget," he told her. "I just want to forget."

"I know," she said, rubbing her hand in small circles on his back. "I just wish you didn't have to go through it."

The two hugged one another under the moonlight by the burning fire.

They did this every single day. Everyday since he returned from Tartarus. This was how they worked.


	9. Forbidden

_Did you ever fall for someone you know you shouldn't? Try hard to fight your feelings, but you just couldn't? You fall deeper with each passing day, but try to hide it in every possible 's only a friend, and nothing else- that's the lie you keeping telling keep on saying he's just a bud, but deep inside, you're falling in love. You get so giddy when you meet his eyes, but keep reminding yourself it isn't right. A simple glance turns into a stare, but you pretned that you don't care. It's "not right" for you two to be. Is that why you hide it so no one can see? But how long will you pretend? Keep lying that he's just a friend? Perhaps your feelings you can never show. Perhaps it's "wrong" for him to know. Your friendship can't be risked over this, so being his girl is an impossible wish. - Momei Qu_

* * *

Many know the story of Orion and Artemis. However, they don't know the whole story.

Yes, Orion was a son of Poseidon. Yes, Orion was Artemis' hunting companion. Yes, Apollo tricked Artemis into killing Orion.

However, there was more to it.

Artemis had loved Orion. She still does love the hunter.

Artemis hated herself when she found out she was the one to murder her lover. The hate soon turned to Apollo. The two didn't talk for a millennium unless needed to.

Artemis always wondered what Orion thought of her. Did he hate her for killing him? Did he still love her?

Artemis could never bring herself to visit him in the Underworld like her sister Persephone offered. She just couldn't. All she could think of is him hating her.

Now that Artemis was holding the sky on the mountain, all she does at night is watch the clear starry sky. She watches her lover in the sky, talking to him, begging for his forgiveness.

Then the other son of Poseidon came. After being under the sky for so long, Artemis couldn't see straight. However, what she did see was her lover.

He looked exactly like him. They had the same hair, same eyes, and even the same father.

She couldn't help, but ask, "Orion?"


	10. Forgive

_Forgive those who insult you, attack you, belittle you or take you for granted. But more than this… forgive yourself for allowing them to hurt you. - Unknown_

* * *

She ran. She ran as fast as she could.

They were after her. They were going to find her sooner or later. She just prayed that it was later.

"Artemis!" Her name echoed through out the forest, but she didn't stop. No, she couldn't, not after what they did to her.

They all betrayed her. They all put the plan together to get rid of her love. They did this to her. They made her hurt each day.

"Artemis, please!" Her family begged her as she continued to run.

Tears formed in her eyes. Tears of betrayal.

These tears just made her run faster. She was farther from them, even Hermes. Even though Hermes is the fastest god, he isn't faster than her in the forest.

The forest is where she is free. She is free from the betrayal of her family. She is free from them all. She is home.

However, it didn't feel like home. No, it wasn't home. They say the home is where the heart is, where your loved ones are.

No matter how much she is angry by their betrayal, she couldn't bring herself to hate them. They were her family. They were her home.

Artemis skids to a stop and falls down on her knees, crying.

She didn't stop crying when the footsteps got closer. She didn't stop crying when she heard them talking to her. She didn't stop crying when arms wrapped around her.

No, this was one of those rare moments. The rare moments where they get to see her true emotions. This was the moment where everything was whole again.

It was whole because she knew. She knew they were sorry. She knew that they only did what they did to protect her. She knew that no matter what happens they loved her and she loved them. She knew that if anything like this happened again, everything in the end would be whole once again.


	11. Reunion

_Like branches of a tree, we may grow in different directions, yet our roots remain as one. Each of our lives will always be a special part of the other's. - Unknown_

* * *

Annabeth paced the deck of the Argo II nervously. She was scared.

What if her seaweed brain didn't remember her? What if he got a girlfriend at Camp Jupiter, like Jason got Piper from Camp Half Blood? What if he did remember her, but he got a new girlfriend?

All of these questions were going through her head and she didn't know any of the answers to them. She hated not knowing.

"Annabeth, stop pacing," the command made her stop pacing and stare at the person. It was Piper.

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous," Annabeth replies. Piper smiles at her and hugs her.

"He's going to remember you and he is going to be with you," Piper tells her.

"And if he doesn't Clarisse and I would be happy to pound his head until he does," a voice said. Annabeth looks at he voice and sees her best friend Thalia.

"Thanks for coming Thals," Annabeth tells her. Thalia smiles at her.

"Anything for you, plus I need to beat some sense into Kelp Head," Thalia replied. Annabeth laughs and smiles.

Before Annabeth could reply a voice boomed through the loud speakers of the Argo II, "Attention all passengers, this is your Supreme Commander Leo speaking, we will be landing at Camp Jupiter in about Hades knows long."

Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper roll their eyes at Leo. He was such an idiot.

Jason walked over to the girls and asked, "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, little brother," Thalia replies. Jason scowls at her and walks away.

The three look at one another and say at the same time, "Boys." Then they laugh and talk about what may or may not happen.

* * *

Percy was nervous. He was scared.

What if she hates me? What if she has a new boyfriend? What if she hates me and has a new boyfriend?

All of these questions were going through his mind. He wanted, no needed to know these answers.

"Percy, Percy," he heard her say, but didn't say anything in return. All he did was walk towards the huge ship in the sky. "Percy!" She grabbed his shoulders and forced him to turn around.

Percy looked at her. "What do you want, Reyna?"

Reyna sighs and says, "Calm down and remember if they attack us, you fight for us." Percy nods quickly and turns back around. When he turns he sees Frank and Hazel.

"Hey guys, ready to meet my other family?" The two smile at him and nod.

Percy puts his arm on their shoulders and the three walk forward, Reyna following.

* * *

Annabeth saw him. He had his arms around a female and a male.

She had tears in her eyes.

Thalia looked over and hugged her. "Annabeth, that's probably his friend," she tried to reassure her. However, Annabeth would not be reassured until she finds out for sure.

Just as she was about to say something the ship lurched forward, sending everyone on deck flying. Thalia nearly fell overboard, but Annabeth caught her before she could. Jason fell into Piper and the two fell on the floor. Grover hit the table. Everyone else hit the deck.

"Thanks," Thalia tells Annabeth. She looked like she was gonna throw up. Annabeth gets a bucket and hands it over. Thalia nods and throws up into the bucket.

* * *

Percy nearly screamed when he saw Thalia almost go overboard. Frank, Hazel, and Reyna noticed him tense.

"Was that Annabeth?" Reyna asked, knowing that it wasn't. However, you could never know maybe she dyed her hair and has contacts in.

"What!" Percy screams. "Eww, that's not Annabeth. That's my cousin." Percy scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Hey, she could of dyed her hair and put contacts in," Reyna defends herself. Percy rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

He removes his arms from Hazel and Frank, walking ahead of them.

He heard screams, "Leo!" His heart pounded with excitement, hearing all of his friends and especially Annabeth.

"Sorry," a reply from a voice he never heard before. It must be Leo. "Attention all Romans, this is your Supreme Comander speaking-"

"Repair boy, shut up," another new voice said, except this time it was a female.

"Shush Piper!" Leo screams. So her name was Piper. "Anyway, please don't attack or maim or kill us because we would like to live."

Everyone on the ship groans at Leo. Meanwhile, Percy cracked a smile and laughs at the boy. He surely will get along with him.

"Your friends are weird," Frank says from his side. Percy turns to him and smiles.

"Nah, unlike the Romans we are very unorganized," Percy replies, smiling bright. Frank smiles and shakes his head.

A ladder descends from the deck and a boy with blonde hair comes down.

The Romans cheer. It was Jason.

When Jason is fully down, he turns to them and smiles. "Hey guys," he says.

Before anyone could reply a brunette girl came down. Percy never seen her before. Maybe she was Piper.

"Hi," the girl said when she was all the way down.

Then a boy with curly, brown hair came down and he looked like a mess. He was greasy and his hair was a big mess. Leo, Percy assumed. "What up Romans!" the boy shouts. Defiantly Leo.

Then Thalia comes down, but she came down slowly and with her eyes closed. Next was Clarisse. Then Grover, Will, Travis, Connor, Katie, and Malcolm.

Where was she? Did she not come? Did she not care about him anymore?

Before Percy could ask, she started to descend down the latter. When she got down, she turned around and her eyes contacted with his.

Percy took off running and so did she.

"Percy!" He heard Reyna scream.

"Annabeth!" She heard Jason scream.

The two didn't listen and just met in the middle, embracing each other. Annabeth and Percy kissed and the two started to make out.

"That's Annabeth?" Frank asked Hazel and Reyna. The two nod. "I get why he didn't forget her." Hazel smacked him in the back of the head.

Thalia walked over to the three and sized them up. She smiled at them and said, "I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus or Jupiter and lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis or Diana."

"Grace?" Reyna asks. Thalia smiles and nods.

"Jason is my little brother," Thalia replies.

"He looks older though," Reyna says.

Thalia sighs, she hated to explain her story. "Okay, long story short. I was a tree for seven years and then joined Artemis in her hunt, making me part immortal and never age."

Reyna, Hazel, and Frank gape at her. Thalia smiles. She then turns around.

"Kelp Head and Wise Girl sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a baby carriage," Thalia sings. This got snickers from the Greeks and smiles from some Romans.

Percy and Annabeth break apart and smile sheepishly at Thalia. Then they look at each other.

"You remember me?" Annabeth asks.

"No, just kissing you cause I want to," Percy says, sarcastically. Annabeth glares at him. "Of course I remember you Wise Girl. You were the only one I remembered."

Thalia scoffed, hearing this. "What am I, a piece of garbage?" Percy rolls his eyes.

Then Annabeth did the most logical thing in her position. She judo flipped Percy.

The Romans lurched forward, but were stopped by Reyna.

Annabeth puts a knee on Percy's chest and a knife to Percy's neck.

"Seaweed Brain, if you ever leave me again for this long. I swear, I swear I'm going to kill you," Annabeth threatens. "Understood?"

"Understood," Percy says, squeaking it out.

Annabeth smiles and puts her knife away. She gets up, pulling Percy up too.

"Sorry about that, Annabeth usually doesn't go all Kung fu on people," Jason says, walking forward.

The rest walk forward with him.

"Unless you are my idiot boyfriend," Annabeth admits. Percy pouts and Annabeth kisses it away.

"So you are the Percy Jackson?" Leo asks. Percy raises an eyebrow.

"Umm, I guess," Percy replies, unsure of what he meant by the Percy Jackson. Was he famous?

"Dude, you are so famous at camp. Like your the biggest hero in centuries," Leo says, answering Percy's questions.

"No, I'm not. I couldn't of done any of it without my friends, especially Annabeth," Percy says, looking at Annabeth who rolled her eyes.

"Seaweed Brain, you are too modest," Annabeth replies.

"But it is true," Thalia says, walking over with Reyna, Hazel, and Frank. "He wouldn't be alive without you Annabeth."

The Greeks all nod except the ones who didn't know Percy.

"Right, well we better introduce ourselves," Annabeth starts.

"Because Annabeth and I need to go somewhere," Percy finishes.

"To make out," Thalia adds. Annabeth and Percy blush red and everyone laughs at them.

Thalia was right. They were going to find a secluded place and make out.

And they did just that.


End file.
